This invention relates to a tightening and adjusting device, particularly for ski boots.
More specifically, the invention is directed to a device which is conveniently applied to ski boots wherein the quarter consists of two parts, substantially separated by a vertical centerplane and hinged to each other at the bottom portion.
These are so-called rear-opening boots wherein the foot introduction occurs solely by opening the quarter.
The technical problems encountered with such boot types and associated with their closure devices result from the fact that devices must be provided which permit the quarter to be closed and also permit the foot toe portion to be secured within the shell.
Known are devices which perform such dual functions in an independent fashion as well as devices which effect a clamping action on the foot instep as the two parts which make up the quarter are brought together.
However, such devices are either composed of several independent parts, or are difficult to adjust.